Disgaea 2: Prier's Darkness
by The Great SerpentKing
Summary: La pucelle happened on veldime, Seven years later, Prier is summoned back to Veldime by Adell. I'll try my hardest, if you want to help, you can, like making a cover image or giving me ideas, I give you criedt.
1. Chapter 1

An: What If Disgaea 2 happened on the same world and after La Pucelle: Ragnarock (At least the normal ending)? BTW I might need a refresher course about

some La Pucelle canon, but I'll try to keep this as close to canon that I am aware of. But then again, this is fan fiction so I can do whatever I want anyway.

Prolog

It was the same dream Prier had after Croix's death. She was back in her old body, fighting off the form she had become. She didn't know why it was like this,

but she saw the result, if she lost she would go on a homicidal rampage, and if she won she got control of her body, and tried to help her Netherworld. "Just

given in," Prier's double said. "If you weren't so stubborn you'd never have to struggle again, let the darkness sweep you away." It spoke in a soft and

smoothing voice. "N-never! I won't let you! I'd rather die fighting you!" Prier growled. "Your friends abandoned you here in the dark world; your own brother

has left you here to rot. Croix is dead, and_** he isn't coming back**_. All you need to do in let me over take you."

At the mention of Croix, Prier attacked, with her baton, and upper-cutted the double in the air. "Don't you dare mention his name!" She yelled. Suddenly the

double disappeared, a sign that Prier was awaking. "You win, but I am wearing you down. The darkness shall always be with you." That was the typical

response for Prier's victories. She awoke up in her room.

It was a large room, white walls with gold trimmings made the room look like the inside of a church, which was intentional. Other than that, there was only her

bed and draws that held clothes that even Father Slade would have said were to reveling. There was a knock on her door, taking off the sheets and opened

the door.

Crevies, one of her man servants was bowing to her; he was a male archer, dressed in pure black versions of their typical attire. "I see your awake, my lady,"

he said as he rose. "Did you 'sleep well'?" Prier sighed. "Yes, but I just barely won that time." "By the way, I know this problem of yours is important, but you

still have your Netherworld to run." Crevies said as he took out a clip board. "What would you like to do first, my lady?"

Prier sighed. "Look, just take care of them for okay, I want to think some things over" "But of course, Call if you need anything." Crevies wrote something down

on the note book and went down to the Dark Assembly. However, someone stood in the way, it was a large muscular monster with large wings and a ram's

head, and it spoke in a deep rumbling voice. "Well, if it isn't the peacemaker." It growled.

"Meils, what do you want? I need to make Overlord Prier's request to the assembly." Crevies said, ignoring the monster's insult. "Yes, your assembly, we're the

rights of demons are crushed for your so-called order!" Meils held Crevies to his head. "I made Prier Overlord, envisioning the chaos that her reign would

produce, but instead she tries so desperately to hold on to her humanity! And you, you helped her make this netherworld into a shell of it's former self!"

Crevies adjusted his glasses calmly. "I am the Overlord's vassal and shall do as she commands, and as your superior, you should be the same."

Meils dropped Crevies onto the floor. "Fool!" was all that he said as he went away. Crevies brushed the dirt for of his shirt "He got dirt of my suit, such a

terrible display." And he went about his business in the Dark Assembly.

AN: Well I hope that was a good first chapter, give me some Constructive reviews; I want to make this story as good as possible. If you have any questions, I

try and sort them out through An. 'til next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Adell, we're ready to summon Prier!" Mom shouted. Adell himself straitened his tie and took a deep breath. "Alright, ready mom!" "You know, it's lucky that we only needed the ingredients for a human summoning." Adell gave Mom a strange look. "You mean I didn't have to grab all that crap?!" "Well, only half of them, they're back-up in case we need to summon a fully demon overlord!" Adell put his palm to his head. "Let's just get on with it."

"In the name of Adell, we call the fallen maiden to appear before us!" Meanwhile, Crevies went back to report to Prier, Meils came with him, wanting to have a word with his so called Overlord. Prier greeted them in the main hall. "My lady, this man would like to file a complaint against your administration." Crevies said. "Listen to me woman, what the hell do you think you're doing to the netherworld!" Meils roared. Crevies sighed and readjusted his glasses. "I have tried to explain to him that you have nothing but the best interest of the netherworld at heart, like for example your plan in case you were summoned."

And then Prier was teleported before their eyes. "You see? It's always a good idea to have a plan ahead." Was all Crevies said. "So, how are you going to find her?" Meils Retorted. "Simple, go to the human world, find her, and then bring her back. You're coming with me." "Fine, I still need to teach that girl a lesson anyway."

Prier found herself staring at a red-haired teenager in what appeared to be a small, quiet village. "What the-?" "Overlord Prier! I have waited all my life to fix the curse you have laid on my family and the world. For your crimes, I can never forgive you!" Adell shouted. "I'm sorry but, I have no idea what you're talking about." Prier said. Mom suddenly beamed up. "Oh, Adell, I think we've got the wrong overlord!" "But how? She has to be the one who did it! After what she did to-""She IS an overlord honey. Besides, I know of another overlord that might be responsible! I believe the name was… Zenon! Yes that's it. Overlord Zenon!"

Prier blinked. "I am sorry but I have no Idea what is going on, can you explain it to me?" Meanwhile, in another part of Veldime, Crevies and Meils searched for Prier, they came across a house near a few hills. "Here, this is where we will wait for her." Crevies said approaching the door. "Why, stop here?" Meils said, clearly annoyed. "Simple, it's near by a palace, a small village, and the ruins of St. Paprica. Besides I will search each area thoroughly after I question the person who lives inside this building."

The door opened, standing in front was a young man. He had brown hair and eyes, had large wings and a long tail, and dressed in blue robes. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes, we are waiting for a friend of ours, she said she would meet us here, but she seems to be late, may we wait here for her?" Crevies replied politely. "Sure, my name is Culotte, pleased to meet you." 


	3. Chapter 3

An: I know I am not that good an author, but at least review so I can see how to improve, and I'll try to make chapters longer.

"So, that's what's become of Veldime?" Prier asked. Adell sighed. "Yep, after everyone became demons, and dark world activity in our world disappeared, no

one saw a need for demon hunting organizations, but I still need to find something to help, they're starting to lose their minds." Adell looked down on the floor.

"And it affects everyone, my parents, my brother and sister."

"Do you know what happened to my brother?" "He lives nearby; I can take you there if you want. Besides I got nothing better to do until my mom's

done preparing for the next summon." "Alright then! You to go visit Culotte with the Overlord, I'll get the preparations underway while you're gone. Just try to

be back by dinner." Mom smiled.

Adell went to Friday. "Hey do you mind taking us to Culotte's place." "Of course not! So you're going with this...Girl?" Her face blushed bright with a bright red

when she looked at Prier. "Yeah, this is Overlord Prier, I owe her a favor." She nodded her cherry-bright head. "S-sure, one portal, coming up!"

Meanwhile, Crevies was talking to Cullotte; Meils just sat down and watched TV. "So, who is this friend of yours? She seems to be keeping you guys waiting."

Culotte asked. "Well, she is going through a bit of trouble; I wouldn't be surprised if she went to get help for it and forgot about her plans. Crevies opened up

the blinds. There was still nothing but rolling fields of grass. Crevies noticed a picture frame out of the corner of his eye, he picked it up and saw a photo of Prier

and a young human boy, the picture framed them around a cake, perhaps it was the boy's birthday.

"When was this photo taken?" Crevies asked, holding it out. Culotte saddened when he saw it. "That was from one of my birthdays, before my sister had… to

go away." "Prier, the overlord of the Dark World." Creives said. _Ah, I thought that brat looked familiar! _Meils thought. _Sounds like he doesn't like to talk about Prier, _

_I could use that._ Culotte got an even sadder and pained face. "I treated it like a joke at first, but after she transformed physically and they took her away, I

thought that she would stop demon attacks, that she was still a human in heart."

"But, then she attacked St. Paprika, All of her friends were there, and she destroyed the whole thing. No one was left alive. I only got out because I was

working with Father Slade in a forest. Her old friends, Alouette, Éclair, Homerad, all dead. If there was ever a sparkle of light in her heart, it died out a long time

ago."

"I'm sorry; it must be horrible to even remember it." Crevies said checking the window again. Culotte sighed. "No, I have to tell everyone that story when they

see the picture. It doesn't make it any easier though." He let out a tried laugh. Crevies saw Prier and the young man coming. "She's here, thank you for

everything, have a nice day." Crevies bowed and opened the door. Meils got off the couch and walked to the door as well. "Why don't you come and meet our

friend, I'm sure you'll hit it off quite nicely." Meils gave a haughty laugh. Crevies began trying to find excuses to stop him from opening the door, but it was too

late.

Prier saw her brother again for the first time in seven years, but on his face was a look of pure fury. She then noticed Crevies and Meils behind him. Adell

commented. "Looks like he's not happy to see you." "I can see that," Prier replied.

"This is our friend, Overlord Prier, Succubus Queen, The Fallen Maiden, etc., etc. And I and Crevies are her trusted servants." Meils let out a might laugh as Prier

came close enough to hear them. "Culotte, what's going on? I thought you would be happy to see me again." Prier said. Culotte anger rose. "'What's going

on'?! Do you even remember what you did?!" he shouted. Creives was quick to respond. "No, she doesn't! S-she is trying to fight off the instincts that come

with being a demon, she lost the battle the day of the tragedy, but she is currently in control of herself."

He looked at Adell. "When you summoned her, she didn't threaten to 'turn the world into a sea of blood' did she?" "Nope, she didn't even want to fight, all she

did was ask questions." Culotte seemed to calm a bit. "Sorry, but I still don't believe you're still the girl who was my sister, you're an overlord now, and like or

not, you changed in a bad way." Prier saddened at the thought. "Fine then, I have to prove to you that I'm still the same!" She declared.

"So, if you're ok with it, can you guys come and watch the Summoning of Lord Zeon? " Adell asked. "As much as I want to fight him myself, I could use some

back up."

An: Well that's it for now, review so you guys can help me out.


End file.
